


Chasing Memories: Aftermath of Megan's Return

by lightningchaser1



Series: Chasing Memories Side Fics (not in order) [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Feels, Asexual Disaster Cyrus Borg, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Being a tribe prince is hard, Bisexual Disaster Zane Julien, Cat Zane, Childhood Trauma, Cyrus and Zane are both part Lunarian, Cyrus gets kidnapped again, Cyrus has a crazy ex-girlfriend, Cyrus just wanted to be an inventor, Cyrus really should be dead by now but he's too stubborn, Endgame Zane/Cyrus, Eye Trauma, Fallen Angel Zane, Ghost Zane, Haphephobia, Healing, Human Zane (Ninjago), Hybrid Cyrus, Kai feels guilty, Kai is bad at following orders, Lunaria (my own realm), Mental Health Issues, Most of the Ninja are dead, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Species, Overprotective Zane, Pixal died a few decades ago, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Selectively Mute Cyrus Borg, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Sixteen Realms, Spoilers, Trust Issues, Wolf Cyrus, it doesn't go well, what happened to his life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningchaser1/pseuds/lightningchaser1
Summary: I have this idea. I'm currently writing CM5 and I still have to edit the first 4 installments to put on here. So spoilers.Cyrus gets kidnapped by his crazy ex-girlfriend Megan and the Ninja find him chained up in a warehouse a few days later. Kai was tasked by Zane to watch him, but had failed, which resulted in the kidnapping. Now it's a week after Cyrus is released from the hospital, but he still needs time to recover emotionally.And he was doing SO WELL, too...
Relationships: Cyrus Borg & Sans, Cyrus Borg/Female OC (past relationship), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Kai & Zane (Ninjago), Kai & Zane (cousins), Sans/Toriel (Undertale), Zane & Sans, Zane/Cyrus Borg, Zane/Pixal (past relationship)
Series: Chasing Memories Side Fics (not in order) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987333





	1. Chapter 1

Zane knocked on Cyrus' door. "Cyrus? You awake?" The only answer the ghost got was the sound of ruffling sheets. Kinda, then. "Can I come in?" He heard a weak thump and realized that Cyrus may have thrown something at the door. Nope, definitely not. The ghost sighed in resignation. He knew it was going to be a rough recovery for his Wolf Mage friend, especially because of how soon _it_ happened after Jane died. The amount of trauma the Mage prince suffered in the past couple months seemed to be too much on him; not only did he barely leave his room anymore, he also stopped talking almost completely. _Selectively mute_ , Sans had called it. 

Zane faced the door again and lightly knocked. "Cyrus, please let me in," he asked politely. He waited by the door. He couldn't believe this is how things were now. Two months ago he and Cyrus were damn near inseparable, but since... since that she-devil kidnapped Cyrus, he could barely let anyone even so much as touch him, even Zane. It was worse than how Yukio used to be. 

Slowly the door opened, revealing the thin, short, curly-haired wolf man lying on his side, his hair so long it covered half of his face completely. His visible eye peered up at the taller ghost, silver yet dulled; he was still weak after that witch had almost _murdered_ him. Zane wanted nothing more than to wrap his former foster brother in a hug and comfort him like he used to, but he knew he couldn't because Cyrus wasn't ready to be touched by anyone yet, not even his best friend. 

Cyrus gave a little wave at the ghost, then started playing with a lock of his long, medium grey hair. Zane noticed it had a few lighter grey streaks in it, and that the red highlight was faded a little more than it was last week. He was losing more of his determination, you could tell he was. He was thinner, both of his wolf ears were still in their bandages, his broken leg still in its cast, his remaining eye had lost most of its light, and even at first glance it was clear he was exhausted. Zane wanted to brush the hair away from Cyrus' face, but remembered that, yet again, Cyrus didn't want to be touched by anyone, in any way.

"You sleep any better last night?" Zane asked kindly. Cyrus looked away slightly, then signed, _Had a nightmare. Didn't sleep much._ Zane sighed. _You_ always _have nightmares, Riccio..._ "I understand that. Do you wanna talk about it, or--" Cyrus' eye widened as he bit his lip. What was Zane thinking, of _course_ Cyrus didn't want to talk; the nightmare was probably about _her_ , same as it had been since he was rescued. 

Zane winced. "Yeah, okay, forget I asked... um..." The Fallen Ninja tried to think of something to say. "Uh... h-how's your eye?" he finally managed; he'd just realized that since Cyrus wouldn't let anyone touch him or examine him for any reason, he hadn't had anyone clean out his eye either. He probably hadn't been taking care of it himself, either. 

Cyrus looked away. That gave Zane enough of an answer. "Cyrus," he said calmly as to not scare the wolf prince, "can I please see your eye?" Cyrus backed up a little, scared regardless. Zane sighed. "Cyrus please, I know you haven't been taking care of it yourself, so please, as your friend, I'm _begging_ you to let me take a look at it!" Cyrus hesitated, then let Zane come closer.

The former inventor's bedroom was a mess, especially his bed. Zane knew full well that Cyrus' nightmares were horrific, especially with what he'd gone through. It hurt him to be unable to comfort him the way he used to. When they were kids, they would share a bed because there weren't enough for all of them, and every time Cyrus would have a nightmare Zane would hug him a little tighter like a stuffed toy; this always calmed both of them down. Zane wasn't completely sure how that would go over with the Ninja. It may have been cute as a kid, but as an adult it might be weird (at least that's how Zane felt); how would the others even feel about it?

Zane had Cyrus try to sit up -- which he did, albeit wincing since his tail had been cut off and his bones were still healing -- calmly reassuring him that he was alright. He asked Cyrus to move his hair away from his eye so he could examine it. Again the wolf prince hesitated, but obliged. He pulled his hair away from his face, revealing an empty bloody socket and severe scarring. But that's not what Zane was worried about; no, he knew the injury was old. What he _was_ worried about, however, was the discoloration of the socket.

The ghost mentally cursed. It _had_ gotten infected, just as he'd thought. He told Cyrus, "Stay here. I'm going to get something to clean out your eye." Cyrus started tugging on his hair, like he did whenever he got nervous. "I understand it's gonna hurt," Zane agreed, "but you've let that bloody socket go without being cleaned out for too long. It'll only hurt worse if I don't take care of it." Cyrus pulled his red hoodie tighter around him; he knew he would have to let Zane touch him. How else was he supposed to treat his eye?

Zane sighed. "I know you don't wanna be touched -- for any reason -- but for right now it's necessary." Cyrus tugged at his hoodie, but nodded. Zane slowly floated off the bed and left the room. A couple minutes later he came back with a bowl of water a rag, and some aloe. Zane sat back on the bed in front of Cyrus and gestured for him to move his hair again. Zane soaked the rag in the water and said, "This'll take a little bit, okay? As soon as I'm done taking care of your eye I'll leave, okay?" Cyrus nodded.

Zane scrubbed the dried and discolored blood as gently as he could, but Cyrus was twitching and kept closing his eye. This was gonna be harder if he didn't cooperate with Zane a little more. The old White Ninja knew it hurt, but Cyrus hadn't been taking care of it so it was really his own fault. Yes, he understood that Cyrus wasn't to the point where others could touch him again yet, especially after... recent events... but he still needed someone to clean his eye for him because he couldn't do it without hurting himself further. After he was done with the wet rag, he took some of the aloe and delicately massaged it into the pink rim of the socket. Cyrus didn't squirm around as much, since this part didn't hurt as much.

After Zane was finished treating his eye, he took a piece of gauze and wrapped it around said eye so it didn't get infected so easily. Cyrus' eye had been gouged out years ago, but for some odd reason the empty socket never fully clotted so it kept bleeding from time to time. It was strange. After the gauze was in place, Zane said, "There, now don't mess with it." Cyrus immediately scooted away from the ghost, thankful that the touching was over. _Yeah, now no more touching,_ Cyrus signed testily. 

Zane sighed. "I know, I know. But tomorrow I'll clean it out again, but I promise it's not gonna hurt as bad. You need to have your eye cleaned out every _day_ , Cyrus, not every couple _weeks_. I know things are rough for you, but you still need to take care of yourself, or at least let _someone_ help you!" Cyrus turned away. He was holding his hands close to him. Zane noticed this and asked, "How is your hand?" Cyrus dropped his hands and hid them in his hoodie; however this made him wince a little.

Zane's eyes narrowed. "It still hasn't healed, has it?" Cyrus looked down. "Cyrus, please let me see." Cyrus' eye glanced up at him for a moment before darting away. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you," Zane coaxed gently. "I just wanna see if your hands have healed any." After a few moments of hesitation, he brought out his right hand and rolled up his sleeve just enough for the ghost to look at his wrist.

Bruises. Dark purple and blue bruises went up from the middle of his forearm almost to the palm of his hand. One small patch had only started to turn yellow. Zane put a hand up to his mouth. It had been almost two months, and yet the bruises barely looked any better than they were when Cyrus had been rescued. It still amazed the ghost how Cyrus was able to sign when his wrist looked so awful. It must've hurt...

Zane sighed and icy mist surrounded his hand. "Can I...?" Cyrus understood and closed his eye. Zane lightly frosted the bruises with his ice powers, then wrapped them up with more gauze. "There." Cyrus opened his eye and saw that Zane had made sure to wrap the rest of his forearm too. "I'm not blind Cyrus, I saw the rest of your arm was bleeding." Cyrus winced. He knew Zane would notice.

"Cyrus, it's okay," Zane said calmly. "It'll heal, but right now what I'm more worried about is how these bruises won't heal... they don't look any better than before." Cyrus drew his hands closer to his body. He was cold. He almost never got cold. Zane realized this and gently wrapped him up in his blankets. Cyrus froze for a moment, but then relaxed as he remembered that Zane wasn't going to hurt him. And he wasn't directly touching him either, so this was fine.

Zane didn't know why Cyrus' wrist wouldn't heal. Was there something wrong with him? Cyrus' wrist had been x-rayed after he was rescued, but it wasn't broken, at least not _badly_. So why was his wrist not healing? It didn't make sense.

Cyrus laid back down and started to doze off. Zane raised an eyebrow. Since he'd been rescued, Cyrus hadn't been able to sleep with anyone else in the room, not even Zane. He must've been either too tired to stay on-guard... or he was beginning to trust people again. 

He really hoped it was the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited because I remembered that Cyrus lost his left forearm.


	2. Chapter 2

Zane left the room, as he'd promised. He slid down to the floor and put a hand on his face. How did things get to this point? Three months ago, Cyrus was happy; he was hanging out with his friends, spending time with his wife and daughter, he even stopped cutting himself because he wanted to set a better example for Moxy. Then Louis, Cyrus and Zane's old friend and Cole's father, ran a red light and t-boned Cyrus and Jane's car, killing Jane -- who was driving -- instantly. Little Moxy, who was also in the car, was thrown out of the car and lost sight in one of her beautiful eyes. Cyrus even lost half of his arm after it was crushed between his seat and the console. He never forgave Louis, and things only got worse from there.

Then Cyrus' crazy ex-girlfriend, Megan, kidnapped him while he was at the park with Kai, who was ordered by Zane to watch Cyrus. 3 days. 3 damn days he spent in that warehouse. 3 days it took to find him. The kids found him chained to the floor, clothes ripped to shreds, beaten and bruised, bleeding from places that shouldn't be bleeding; it was awful. Whatever was left of his self-confidence and self-esteem was torn to little pieces and burned to ashes. He couldn't even bring himself to speak! 

It had been two months since Cyrus had been rescued, but he hadn't improved much. When the Ninja had found him, he was almost comatose. That sparkly she-demon had drugged him up so much she nearly killed him, which was admittedly impressive considering his extremely high drug tolerance. It took him a little more than a week to recover from the overdosing, which was impressive, but his trust in people was shattered almost completely. Hell, the first thing he saw was his mother Glinda and he nearly had a panic attack because his vision was still blurry and he only saw her long black hair. 

What made it worse, Cyrus was kidnapped on his birthday. The reason he'd gone to the park was because Zane didn't want him home while he was working on a cake. But because Cyrus can't be left alone for very long, Zane assigned Kai to watch him. Of course, within a few minutes Kai _ditched_ Cyrus to go talk to Ronin, which was a terrible mistake. Of course, it wasn't Kai's fault he didn't know Megan would be coming after Cyrus, but he should've at least _tried_ to follow direct orders.

Zane sighed to himself as he thought about how awful this situation was. He hated Megan with everything left in his cleaved soul. Why did she have to come back? Cyrus had nothing left to give her, _nothing_. She's already taken his money, his reputation, his sense of self-worth, his emotional stability, his ability to trust people he didn't already know, what else did she want?! She'd already stripped him of everything he needed, and it's not like she could take his virginity since he had a daughter with his loving and patient late wife. There was literally nothing for Megan to gain from him, so why did she kidnap him?

Zane phased his head through the door to check on Cyrus one more time before he left. His heart broke a little more when he saw how Cyrus twitched in his sleep, then wince when he moved wrong and his broken ribs cracked a little more. It made Zane hate Megan even more. Cyrus wasn't healing properly for whatever reason, either his soul was too broken or the drugs weakened his immune system by a lot, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to Zane right now was that Cyrus was safe from that whore's clutches.

Zane then took his head out from the door and rubbed his eye. He hated how helpless he felt. He could do nothing for Cyrus but just clean his wounds and leave him be. He missed it when Cyrus could actually trust him enough to so much as hold his hand... those childhood nightmares didn't seem so scary now.

Chyenne found Zane sitting in front of Cyrus' door. "Hey." The ghost looked up to face the demon. She knelt down and asked, "How's he doing?" Zane sighed. "Well, his bruises haven't healed yet--"

"Still?"

"No..."

The demon Ultima pinched her nose and groaned. "It's been _two months_. Bruises like that should've healed by now." Zane ran his fingers through his hair. "I know, I know... he's got new cuts, too. Barely let me get close enough to patch him up." Chyenne wilted slightly. "And... his eye?"

"It was infected," Zane admitted, "but I convinced him to let me treat it." Chyenne sighed in relief. "Well, that's good. How is he now?" Zane smirked slightly. "He fell asleep before I left him alone." Chyenne's eyes widened. "I think I'm making progress," Zane said proudly. Chyenne sat next to the ghost and put her arm around his neck. "That's great! He wouldn't even sleep at all before... at least not until his mom put a sleeping spell on him." Zane snickered, then sighed. Chyenne took her arm away.

"I just... I still wish I hadn't let him leave," Zane confessed. "Not with Kai. I know they don't particularly like each other... If I'd sent Jonas or... or maybe Mom... then this whole thing wouldn't have... happened..." His voice faltered, and he realized Chyenne was hugging him.

"It wasn't your fault, Kōri," the demon princess said softly. "No one could've known that Cyrus' ex would come after him. I think if you did, you definitely wouldn't have let him out of your sight." Zane laughed a little. "Heh." He wiped his eye; he didn't even realize he was crying. "You know I wouldn't," he replied with a small smirk. 

* * *

It was a few hours until Zane would check on Cyrus again. The wolf prince was still asleep, but for some reason, Zane couldn't tell if he was moving or not. Worried, the ghost phased through the door and knelt down next to Cyrus to see him better. To his concern, Cyrus' breathing was shallow. Other than that, he wasn't moving, not even his hands were moving. Something was wrong.

Zane, panicking, shook Cyrus awake without thinking. Next thing he knew he was thrown through the wall by a rather angry (and barely awake) fully-uncloaked Wolf Mage, broken horns and all. The mage was on his feet, eye still cloudy from sleep, and snarled at Zane, glaring at the terrified semi-corporeal ghost. Then he realized who he was looking at and slowly morphed back into human(oid) Cyrus. Startled by himself, Cyrus fell backwards... onto his severed tail stump. He yelped and curled up on his side.

Zane immediately shakes off the fear of the unrestrained magic and rushes to pick Cyrus up, who's actually crying from the pain of both his severed tail and broken ribs. _I know you don't wanna be touched, piccoletto, but I can't leave you lying here._ Zane took Cyrus and gently laid him on the bed. The wolf didn't try to fight him; he wasn't stupid enough to try to fight a ghost, and despite his own anxiety knew Zane was only touching him long enough to help him.

Zane lifted up Cyrus' hoodie and shirt so he could undo the bandages wrapped around his ribs. He had to hold back a wince at the horrible state of Cyrus' torso. In addition to the bruises and already-existing scars, the wolf prince sported electrical burns now, as well as the scarring from when Lazuli struck him with lightning. The electrical burns were new; Megan had found a rather cruel way to torture the poor man, by repeatedly using jumper cables that were hooked up to a generator. Very painful, almost fatal. 

Zane frosted the wounds lightly, then wrapped him back up with new gauze (that he'd grabbed from the drawer). Instead of tucking him back into bed, Zane just... held Cyrus, completely disregarding the barriers the old mage prince had put up, ignoring the fact that Cyrus didn't like being touched anymore. Then Zane looked at Cyrus' hands, and realized with horror that the non-prosthetic one was slowly morphing into a wolf's giant paw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's happening to Cyrus at the end of this chapter is something called Involuntary Animal Transformation.
> 
> Involuntary Animal Transformation: when an Animal Mage is at their lowest emotional point so they -- albeit unwillingly -- morph into the animal form they were born with. Some Animal Mages, however, resist the transformation for as long as they can, depending on the strength of their willpower. The longer they resist, the more it hurts when they finally stop resisting. They stay transformed for 24 hours normally, but the longer they resist, the longer they stay morphed. Each day they resist adds an extra hour.
> 
> Also I know this chapter is short; I ran out of ideas for this one and wanted it posted since I've been having a it of a writer's block.


End file.
